1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapon trigger lock and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized access to a trigger of a weapon with a weapon trigger lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trigger locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, trigger locks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing access to a weapons trigger are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,559 discloses a firearm trigger lock fitting on the trigger guard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,842 to Ballenger discloses a gun trigger lock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,263 to Brouthers discloses a firearm trigger guard assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,158 to Fuller et al discloses a trigger guard for a firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,583 to Martensson discloses a portable radio telephone which terminates an electronic keypad lock function upon sensing an incoming call.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a weapon trigger lock that prevents access to a trigger of a weapon until a proper access code is entered and further allows this access code to be changed.
In this respect, the weapon trigger lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and, in doing so, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to a trigger of a weapon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved weapon trigger lock which can be used for preventing unauthorized access to a trigger of a weapon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.